Never Have I Ever WHAT?
by Densi-Neric-BB-and-more-1
Summary: The New Directions find out that Berry's not as innocent as they thought. I am sad to say I don't own glee:(


**Never Have I Ever WHAT!?**

 ** _Characters_**

 ** _Main_** – _Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Peirce, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray_

 ** _Other_** _–_ _New Directions_

 ** _Summary_** – _The New Directions find out that Rachel's not as innocent as people would have thought._

 **I wish I did but, sadly I do not own Glee.**

 **"** **Alright Puck get the alcohol, I've got the shot glasses." Santana said from where she sat on the floor.**

 **"** **You got it Satan!" Puck said with a wink grabbing the tequila.**

 **As Santana finished lining up the twelve shot-glasses which were 5 green, 2 purple, 1 teal and 4 pink Puck fills each and every one of them to the utmost top being careful not to spill any.**

 **"** **Alright as we play 'Never Have I Ever' some of ya have to figure out why someone has got a different colour shot glass than you or someone else. So Matt, Wheels, Puck, Dancing Asian, and Jolly Green Giant your shot glasses are green. Aretha and Goth Asian your glasses are purple. My apologizes Porcelain but, you're the only one with a teal shot glass and last but not least Britt, Lucy Q, Tiny and I have the pink ones. Now everyone has to take a shot to start the game and as soon as everyone has we shall begin." Santana said with a sinister smirk.**

 **So as everyone picked up their shot-glass of colour, to almost everyone's amazement and/or surprise Rachel was the first one to throw back her head as she downed her shot.**

 **"** **Holy-shit my Jewish American Princess who knew that you had it in you, to down your shot before any else ."Puck said in glee as he held out his fist expecting her to bump it with her own.**

 **To which she did in fact do while saying "Whatever Noah" Than proceeded to laugh out loud.**

 **"** **So because Berry took the her shot first she will start us off." Santana simply said.**

 **"** **Never have I ever gotten detention." Rachel said with her eyebrow raised ever so slightly as she watched Finn, Noah, Santana and Brittany take their shots.**

 **"** **Never have I ever kissed a little ducky." Brittany said.**

 **With that nobody but, Santana took their shot after to which she said "All I'm so say on that subject is I can't say NO to Brittany."**

 **"** **Never have I ever been pregnant." Santana said and to nobody's surprise Quinn drank her shot.**

 **"** **Never have I ever been suspended." Noah said with some pried, as Santana and Rachel both downed their shots.**

 **Now everyone expected Santana to take her shot but, not one of them were expecting Rachel to even go near her shot let alone drink it so Kurt asked what was on everyone else's mind. "What did you do so wrong to get suspended?"**

 **"** **All I'm going to say to that is Coach Sue caught me in the supply closet and still can't look me in the eye to this day when see is speaking to me." Rachel explained while blushing.**

 **"** **With who?" Finn asked curiously but was still a little upset because he still has a bit of a crush on the Diva.**

 **"** **Anyone who doesn't know will find out later on in the game." that was all Rachel had to say on the subject.**

 **"** **Never have I ever lost my virginity." Matt said looking down into his lap.**

 **And with that Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Tina, Mike and to most of the players surprise Rachel all took their shots.**

 **"** **Never have I ever slept with a guy." Finn said with a smile that quickly turn to a frown because he didn't see Rachel take her shot when Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Tina all did.**

 **"** **Never have I ever slept with Santana." Artie said that was followed but 5 players taking their shots which were Brittany, Noah, Finn, Quinn and Rachel.**

 **And before anyone could question Quinn or Rachel Kurt takes his turn by saying 'Never have I ever had a threesome."**

 **Now obviously Noah, Santana and Brittany took their shot as did (to some people still upmost surprisement) Quinn and Rachel proceed to down theirs as well.**

 **"** **Never have I ever been punished sexually." Mercedes said curiously to see who would take their shot.**

 **Quinn, Rachel and Brittany downed their shots and then to most players shock and amazement Rachel smirked and explained only by saying "Only when I've been a very, very BAD girl." And then giggled, as she placed her head on Brittany's shoulder as if it was getting to heavy for her to hold up.**

 **"** **Never have I ever been turned on during school." Tina said as if it was no big deal.**

 **To nobody's surprise all the boys except with the exception of Kurt downed their shots and as for the girls only Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel drank theirs as well.**

 **Now all the boys, that was understandable to why they would be turned on, and Santana and brittanyeveryone knew of them but everyone one was more curious about what Quinned on Quinn and Rachel so Noah being Noah asked "Hey Quinn, Rachel what turn's you on at school?"**

 **All Quinn had to say as "I was pregnant remember." And then proceceded to say while she rolled her eyes was "It's like a side effect or something."**

 **Then a very drunk Rachel blushed and then smiled at Quinn, then turned to Brittany and whispered something into her ear that must have been dirty because her face was bright red. Then Brittany turned to Santana and whispered into her ear what Rachel said and Santana's response to whatever Brittany translated what a very drunk Berry said was "Fuck! That's HOT!" And then smiles at Rachel.**

 **"** **All I'll say is 'My Girls' are super sexy." Rachel said turning to Quinn and whispers into her ear and all she can say is "Really?"**

 **"** **Never have I ever danced around naked." Mike said**

 **The only ones to down their shots were Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel.**

 **"** **Ok-ok Now that was everyone that has had a turn to say a 'Never Have I Ever…' are there any guesses as to why there are different colour shot glasses.**

 **"** **I have a guess" Finn said as if he had all the answers**

 **"** **Whatever" Santana said then proceeded to ask "Jolly Green Giant, what is your guess?"**

 **"** **Is the reason Kurt has a blue glass because he's gay and the reason the rest of the guys and I have green one's is because we play sports." Finn said confidently**

 **"** **Your right about Kurt, but your wrong the rest." Brittany replied shocking everyone**

 **"** **Ok next guesser." Santana said**

 **"** **Is it because us guys are princes?" Noah asked**

 **"** **Dame, that's a laugh and a half!" Rachel replied laughing then continued by saying "Sorry Mike, Matt and Artie I guess" laughs out loud "Get it, I guess" Ha, ha, ha "You guys are like princes, but Noah is not by far." Rachel switched her head from Brittany's shoulder to Quinn's and finished by saying "Noah your still wrong as to why your shot glasses are green."**

 **"** **Any other guesses?" Santana asked looking around as everyone else looked around to see if anyone had a clue.**

 **"** **Doesn't look like it S." Quinn said with a small smile.**

 **"** **So do you guys want to know why you all have different coloured shot glasses?" Santana asked as if she did not even know the answer to her own question.**

 **"** **Yes" Mike, Matt, Tina and Finn said as Noah, Artie and Mercedes said "Ya" and Kurt said 'Please do".**

 **'** **Who do you want to tell you me, Brittany, Quinn or Berry?" Santana asked with a sly smile**

 **"** **Brittany" Said Noah with a smile**

 **"** **Quinn" said Mercedes, Tina and Kurt.**

 **"** **You" said Artie, Mike, Matt, and Brittany.**

 **"** **Rachel" said Finn**

 **"** **Kay I'll tell you the reason for the green glasses, Quinn can tell you the reason for the purple and Britt can tell you the reason for the pink ones." Santana replied**

 **"** **What about Rachel?" Finn asked curiously**

 **"** **Well we already know Kurt's gay, so she has nothing to tell." Santana said and continued by saying "the green shot glasses are for the straight guys."**

 **"** **The purple ones are for the straight woman." Quinn continued**

 **"** **And the pink one's are for the lady lovers." Brittany said with a wide smile**

 **"** **WTF" was whispered then there was an unintelligent "Huh" from another and then a "Come again" from Kurt and Artie.**

 **As soon as everyone was out of their initial shock Finn was the only one royally pissed because he exclaimed saying "WHAT?"**

 **"** **Dude" Puck laughed "It seems that every girl you have ever dated or slept with is gay. That must hurt." Puck continued to say.**

 **"** **But Rachel's not gay!" Finn yelled out**

 **"** **I'm not at all sorry to tell you Finn, but I am. You were just our… I mean my beard."**

 **With that said Finn stood up and left the party.**

 **"** **So, are you seeing anyone?" Kurt asked curiously**

 **"** **Of course, I'm not blind" Brittany said sounding confused.**

 **"** **Britt sweetheart he wasn't asking if we could see anyone, he was asking if we were dating anyone." Rachel explained calmly to her. To everyone's surprise thinking it would have been Santana or Quinn to have helped the beautiful but at most times confused blond.**

 **With that Brittany smiled and nodded her head and then continued by saying "This is our coming out party to you guys because we told our parents and they were all ok with as being in a glamorous relationship." Brittany said while smiling widely.**

 **"** **Britt is right my dads were understanding of our love for one another to be in a** **polygamous relationship and are proud at how brave we are to come out in our senior year." Rachel said proudly**

 **"** **Tiny and Britt are right I was scared but my parent shocked me, by only saying 'that now they love that they have three more daughters to spoil.'" Santana said with a sweet yet still dangerous smile.**

 **"** **Apparently my Mom already knew and is now the best of friends with Rach's Dads, Santana's Parent and Britt's Mom.**


End file.
